I hope he breaks your sorry little heart
by Meanbean
Summary: AU Shaylin/Blaylin fic. Shanna and Aylin have a fallout, so Aylin goes to Blake for comfort, but does love ever really go away? He'll pick you up just to knock you down, one day I'll see you both in hell. Is it everything that you thought it'd be? When he's lying there I bet you think of me. Femslash; Don't like, don't read.


A/N: I've sorta been on writers block since the middle of May, so this is the first thing I've written since then. I posted it on tumblr and some people liked it, so I thought I should publish it on here for everyone. The song is Mannequin by The Summer Set. Enjoy

_You, and I, fell apart like a rag doll torn apart at the seams._

"I don't want this anymore, Shanna" Aylin said through choked sobs.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" the blonde asked incredulously.

She knew Aylin would get tired of their fighting - to be honest she was getting tired of it too, she just never thought it would be so soon.

"I do I just…I don't want _this_" the red-haired girl tried to explain, but when words failed her she just stuck with shoving her hands in her pockets and letting the tears drip down her face.

"Yeah. I understand" Shanna said with a sudden edge in her voice. "I have to go. I'll see you later," and with that, the blonde was out the door without another look back.

_Then he came in, stitched up the pieces like some kind of hero._

"Shhh Aylin it's okay. It's going to be alright" Blake held the Muslin girl close to his chest as she cried about her ex.

"No. It's not, Blake," Aylin mumbled into his shirt.

The boy lifted her chin up and made Aylin look into his eyes.

"It'll all be okay, I promise you that." he smiled.

Aylin cupped his face in her hands and pressed their lips together, truing to make the thoughts of her ex-girlfriend go away.

_He'll pick you up, just to knock you down. One day I'll see you both in hell._

"Someone looks beautiful today." Blake covered Aylin's eyes as he whispered into her ear.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face, then leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey so I was thinking of going out tonight; maybe we could hang with Charlie and Ali. I heard they have a thing going on, if you know what I mean." Blake winked and flashed his winning smile.

The red-haired girl smiled back then nodded.

"Yeah that sounds fine. What time?" she asked.

"Maybe around eight or so. Wear something nice. Not like what you have on," he said, then kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, gotta run but I'll see you after school right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he walked down the hallway.

_Is it everything you'd thought it'd be? When he's lying there I bet you think of me._

After school Blake and Aylin were in the middle of a heated make-out session (which is what usually happened when Blake came over to "study"), when the image of her and Shanna crossed her mind.

It had happened a few times since their break up, but it never happened when she was with Blake. It took the girl by surprise, to be quite honest, so she did what she usually did: she pushed the image to the back of her mind, then rolled over on top of Blake to distract herself.

An hour later she was laying cuddled in Blake's chest, when the image of Shanna flashed across her mind again. This time, she didn't try to push it away. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as her mind flooded with the images she wouldn't let herself think for so long.

_I swear he'll only dress you up, go out just to show you off. Girl I don't know what you see, you're more than just a mannequin to me._

Blake arrived at Aylin's house at eight, then knocked on the door like a gentleman and escorted Aylin to his truck. He slipped in the driver's side after closing her door and then drove off in the direction of the restaurant.

They made small talk on the way there. He stopped in front of a nice restaurant and opened Aylin's door once again. He held her hand as they walked into the restaurant and over to Ali and Charlie.

"Hey, guys," Blake said and sat down. Aylin sat next to him.

"Lookin' good, Blake," Ali complimented him.

"Thanks. I don't look as good as Aylin over here, though. I mean she just looks…stunning," He told them.

Aylin smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. There was something about the way Blake was showing her off like she was a prize that didn't sit right with her.

"So, are you two going to prom together?" Ali asked between bites of food.

Aylin opened her mouth but Blake spoke over her.

"Of course were going together. Who else would go with her?" he laughed.

_Now you and I are staring at each other from across the room, and there he goes, hanging on tight like the necklace I gave you._

Aylin held onto Blake's arm as he escorted her into the gym. The theme for Prom this year was "A Night Under The Stars," so obviously there were gold stars hanging from the ceiling and lights on the walls.

A slow song came on and Blake pulled the red-haired girl onto the middle of the dance floor, then pulled her close and placed his hands gently on her hips, as she wrapped hers round his neck.

Aylin could just barely see over her dates shoulder, but she didn't have to. She knew who was walking through the door. She also knew the blonde girl was staring at her as she danced with Blake. She knew Shanna felt the same butterflies that Aylin couldn't seem to get rid of.

_I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge. Oh is this, is this what you wanted?_

Shanna felt the butterflies in her stomach as she looked over at Aylin. She also felt her stomach drop at the realization that Aylin was dancing with Blake. She hastily walked over to Abraham, who was currently in the middle of telling a story, and pulled him on the dance floor.

She ignored Abraham's comments and questions. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and moved slowly with him. He eventually gave up, figuring out he wasn't going to get an answer out of the girl, and just moved with her to the music.

Shanna raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if to ask the other girl, "Is this really want you wanted?" Aylin looked away and buried her head in the crook of Blake's neck, trying to forget everything but the way they moved together.


End file.
